


self-indulgence

by hongsan



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Cock Slut, Cum Eating, Degradation, Dom/sub, Feminization, Finger Sucking, Gags, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lipstick, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Riding, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sloppy Seconds, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, Wax Play, belly bulge, cock slut hongjoong, cum, i just LOVE cum ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongsan/pseuds/hongsan
Summary: a collection of for stuff i dont want to flesh out too much or specific kinks that havent been written about enoughi'll update tags and ships/characters as i write them.update 6/16/2019: sangi; power bottom/praise kink (1.4k)





	1. seongjoong; breeding kink (1k)

**Author's Note:**

> my shame? gone
> 
> content: breeding kink (not abo), verbal humilation, bareback, cum

_ “ _ Need more _ , please,  _ god please _.” _

 

Seonghwa’s lips curl into an amused little smile, a hand splayed on Hongjoong’s back, pushing him down. 

 

Hongjoong makes a choked little sound when Seonghwa pushes a bit more forcefully, the side of his face pressed against the bed, drool grossly dripping from the corner of his mouth.

 

“Please _ , hyung _ ,” Hongjoong whines pitifully, pressing back against where Seonghwa is buried in him, trying to get him to fuck him  _ more _ because he’s so still, so  _ annoyingly  _ still. They had been like this for what felt like hours, Seonghwa teasing and pushing Hongjoong to his limits.

 

It was working.

 

Seonghwa digs his other hand into Hongjoong’s waist, harsh and bruising, and Hongjoong’s breath stutters, cock dribbling cum to the sheets under them. “You’re such an impatient whore.”

 

Pathetic needy sounds are all Hongjoong can respond with. He can’t argue — Seonghwa’s absolutely right. The grip of his hand hurts, hurts in the good way and being held down has Hongjoong’s head swimming. But it’s not enough.

 

He tries to grind against Seonghwa again.

 

This time Seonghwa reaches forward to twist his fingers in Hongjoong’s hair, and Hongjoong keens in pain. 

 

“I  _ need  _ it,” Hongjoong manages, voice tight and whiny with desperation.

 

“Maybe I’m not done hearing you beg for hyung yet,” Seonghwa laughs, rolling his hips forward slowly, torturously. “What is it that you need?”

Hongjoong knows what he wants, knows he’s waiting for Hongjoong to become a mess of words begging for his cock, even more so than Hongjoong is right now. And Hongjoong is almost there, head fuzzy with arousal, already so wound up that he’s willing and wanting to do anything that’ll get Seonghwa’s cock fucking him till he screams.

 

“Or I guess you don’t really want it that much.” 

 

The last strand of Hongjoong’s shame breaks.

 

“ _ Pleaseplease _ , fuck me hyung, I need your cock,  _ please.”  _ The words run on, Hongjoong unable to stop himself from sounding exactly like the whore Seonghwa said he was. “I need your cock — god please, fill me up hyung,  _ fuck  _ me.”

 

“What’s that again?” Seonghwa teases, fucking into Hongjoong a little faster, a little deeper, letting go of his hold on Hongjoong’s hair.

 

“Please fill me up with your cock hyung, please fuck me, I  _ need _ your cum,” Hongjoong sobs, grabbing at the sheets desperately. “I  _ need _ you to fuck me, god,  _ hyung _ .”

 

“You’re so cute.” Seonghwa whispers, voice rough with need, beginning to fuck Hongjoong genuinely. “You’re so tight for a little slut, just perfect for me to fuck into.”

 

Every word lights the fire in Hongjoong’s stomach, makes his cock ache, and pushes him further into a headspace where all he can feel and think about is the way Seonghwa’s cock fills him up so well, stretching him in just the right way and he just feels so  _ full. _

 

“Mm, wanna be fucked  _ more  _ hyung,  _ please. _ ”

 

Hongjoong moans turn into high, staccatoed, breathy little “ahs” of pleasure as Seonghwa stretches him out, buries himself deep into Hongjoong with each rough thrust.

 

“You like that? You like hyung fucking you?” 

 

“So good —fuck—” Hongjoong can’t grasp his own words, a mumbling of how good he feels and how  _ full  _ he feels in between his high pitched moans. “Feels so—good hyung, feel so—”

 

“Feels what, _ baby _ ?” 

 

Hongjoong shivers at the pet name. “Feels  _ full. _ ”

 

Seonghwa laughs again. It feels mean in the moment, it makes Hongjoong feel small and demeaned, which he likes  _ so, so _ much, he can’t help the responding groan that comes from his throat. 

 

“Do you want me to stuff you with cum and breed you baby?”

 

Hongjoong makes a strangled noise at the question, surprised, good surprised and god—it makes something within Hongjoong  _ snap. _

 

“Fuck —fuck yeah, please, cum in me, please fill me up,  _ breed me hyung _ .”

 

Seonghwa groans, Hongjoong’s filthy little mouth driving him to harsh thrusts, grabbing at Hongjoong’s hips to pull him deeper, brushing up against his prostate until Hongjoong can only wail in pleasure. And with how ruined Hongjoong sounds, hiccups and little sobs of pleasure, Seonghwa wants more, leans over his shaking body and speaks hotly into his neck.

 

“You want me to pump you full of my cum baby? Fill you up like a good little whore?”

 

The visual is obscene, in the best of ways, a picture of Seonghwa’s cum dribbling out of his hole and dripping down his thighs, filled to the brim, and all Hongjoong can answer with is incoherent sounds of agreement, mixed with soft pleads.

 

“I’ll fuck my cum into you, don’t worry, you’ll be full of it, just like you want.” Seonghwa bites Hongjoong’s neck and the pain sends even more pleasure up Hongjoong’s spine. 

 

“Perfect little whore, perfect little cumslut, perfect for me to  _ breed _ .”

 

Hongjoong hears his own desperate, wrecked sounds, feels the spit at the corner of his mouth, he  _ knows _ he looks like a mess, like a slut, but he the idea of Seonghwa breeding him just—

 

_ “Please, please breed me hyung, want to feel you, please.” _

 

He wants it, he wants it so bad, no matter how impossible it is, but that doesn’t matter with how fucked out he feels, his lust addled brain only thinking about how  _ good  _ it would feel, how  _ full _ he would feel. 

 

“I’m so empty  _ hyung,  _ I need you—I need your cum _ please fill me up and breed me. _ ”

 

Hips falter when Seonghwa finally cums, Hongjoong’s words—no Hongjoong’s  _ everything _ , tipping him over the edge. He cums with a low groan, cock head pressed right against Hongjoong’s prostate as he fills him up with cum.

 

It’s enough to push Hongjoong to orgasm, cuming with a cut off scream, face pressed into the sheets. It feels white hot through him, how good he feels to be filled with Seonghwa’s cum, the idea of being  _ bred _ consuming his thoughts and god— why didn’t he know he was into that sort of thing before.


	2. seongsang; feminization (1k)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content: soft (?) feminization (skirts and pet names, LOTS of pet names), hand jobs/blow jobs, slight humiliation, slight dom/sub dynamics, praise

“Look at me.”

A breath catches in Yeosang’s throat, unable to meet Seonghwa’s eyes and shifting uncomfortably on his feet. His hands grab at the bottom of his skirt, tugging down as if that would make it longer, change the fact that he’s in a short skirt at all.

Seonghwa steps closer, crowding over Yeosang’s figure, a hand circling around Yeosang’s wrist. 

“I asked you to look at me, baby girl.”

Yeosang feels how hot his face is, flushed and red, doesn’t want to look because he wants to hide, shame caught in his throat. But Seonghwa’s steady voice, and comforting hold draw his eyes up. 

“You’re very pretty, baby.”

The hand at Yeosang’s wrist moves to push up Yeosang’s skirt and Yeosang’s eyes go wide.

“My pretty baby girl.”

Yeosang inhales sharply.

It makes Yeosang feel… a lot of things. Shame makes him want to shrink away, deny it, because he’s not a girl, he’s not, and he shouldn’t be called one.

“I’m not— I’m not a girl,” Yeosang starts muttering, eyes already fixated on the floor once more.

“Really?” Seonghwa asks with a raised brow, squeezing the Yeosang’s pretty slender thigh. “You don’t want to be my pretty baby girl?”

Along with shame, Seonghwa’s words makes Yeosang feel hot all over, cock already uncomfortably hard, trapped in the panties Seonghwa had given him along with the skirt.  

Yeosang can’t help the little _squeal_ he lets out when Seonghwa rakes nails across the skin of his ass and upper thigh.

“My cute little _princess_ ,” Seonghwa whispers, leaning into Yeosang to kiss him, deep and dirty.

And despite the embarrassment pooling in his stomach, how exposed he feels with such a short skirt, the “princess” makes Yeosang feel something else entirely. He makes a pleased little sound in the back of his throat and Seonghwa pulls away for a moment to smile.

“You like that princess?”

Yeosang nods shyly.

“God, you’re so cute.” Seonghwa kisses him once again before peppering kissing along Yeosang’s chin and jaw. “So pretty, so gorgeous.”

Seonghwa continues to mutter praises, soft breathy ones in Yeosang’s ear, unable to stop himself from showering with all the pet names.

With every compliment, Yeosang feels smug, every “princess” making him feel something other than shame entirely. It makes him want to _preen_ , really show Seonghwa how pretty he really is and _demand_ what he wants, because…

He’s the princess after all.

“Stop teasing your princess then, _hyung_ ,” Yeosang’s voice wavers against Seonghwa’s lips, the quiet demand not sounding quite convincing enough.

Seonghwa raises his eyebrow.

“What was that, princess?”

The pout is just a natural response.

“I _said_ , stop teasing me,” Yeosang repeats, emboldened. He brings his arms to wrap around Seonghwa’s neck. “If I’m your princess, doesn’t that mean I should get what I want.” Yeosang cocks his head cutely, pout still on his lips.

For a moment Seonghwa just stares, completely caught off guard. “Well what does my baby girl want?”

“Can hyung suck me off? Please?” Before even finishing his question, Yeosang already has his fingers in Seonghwa’s hair, pushing his head down.

Seonghwa lets him have it, for now, sinking to his knees. Yeosang hikes up his own skirt, letting Seonghwa hook his fingers into the panties, pulling them down to expose Yeosang’s cock.

Seonghwa wraps his fingers around the base, looking up at Yeosang with a smirk, watching the way his eyes flutter close and hearing a soft, restrained gasp leave his lips. Seonghwa brings the head of Yeosang’s cock to his mouth, breath hot on Yeosang’s skin. With his other hand, he holds Yeosang’s hips.

“Don’t be so impatient baby girl.”

Yeosang begins to complain, already about to whine, only to cut himself off when he feels Seonghwa’s hot wet mouth engulf him, tongue already swirling around the head of his cock. Yeosang’s knees buckles, fingers still gripping Seonghwa’s hair. Seonghwa swallows around Yeosang’s cock easily, both hands now holding Yeosang’s jerky hips still.

“Baby girl, you think can make the rules, huh?” Seonghwa teases when he pulls away, hand returning to keep working at Yeosang’s cock. “But the minute I get my hands on you, you’re just putty in my hands. Right, baby girl?”

As if to accentuate his statement, Seonghwa lightly squeezes the base of Yeosang’s cock and Yeosang _whines._

“I spoiled my princess too much, and now he thinks he can just do what he wants.” Seonghwa muses, pressing his thumb against the slut of Yeosang’s cock. It elicits a strangled, high and twisted moan, and Yeosang grips at his own skirt. Seonghwa makes a clicking sound with his mouth, feigned disappointment. “Think you can just order me around?"

It’s almost confusing, how much Yeosang likes it, the urge to retort and keep being _bratty_ bubbling in his chest, but his head wanting to dip into haziness, let himself become pliant.

“I mean look at you, baby girl. You made a mess of your panties, and you’re just _aching_ for it because hyung put you in a pretty skirt.” Seonghwa continues languidly stroking Yeosang. “But, my baby girl needs to be put in his place for being _so_ demanding.”

Yeosang feels shaky with need, tingles of pleasure blooming across his skin. He barely registers that he’s nodding along Seonghwa’s words.

“Is that what you want, baby girl?”

Desire to be pliant, pretty, and let Seonghwa do whatever he wants to him wins over, Yeosang already feeling like he’s about to burst, getting closer and closer to the edge with Seonghwa’s skilled hand working at his cock.

“ _Yes."_

Seonghwa laughs, pulling away his hand just as Yeosang manages to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe will write a pt2 that more aggressively/meaner feminization but i just wanted to get this out rull quick  
> [my public twitter](https://twitter.com/horreforblondes)


	3. sansang; oral fixation/fingersucking (.5k)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content: finger sucking, hand jobs (hardly), cum eating (briefly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seriously this is mostly just fingers in mouths and some spit talk

“You really like this, huh?” San asks, looking at his fingers between Yeosang’s pretty lips.

Yeosang looks at San, eyes already hazy, and nods, fingers still in his mouth, soft, wet tongue sliding along the digits. 

Cute.

San thinks it’s incredibly cute.

San can’t help himself from smiling and carding a hand through Yeosang’s hair, and Yeosang lets his eyes slip closed again, gently sucking on San’s fingers. They had been at this for a while already, with Yeosang settled neatly into San’s lap. San doesn’t really know how much time has passed, just knows that he likes seeing Yeosang like this. 

Sometimes, San just wants to do this for hours, watching Yeosang become more and more pliant, hazier, and soft with fingers in his mouth. Sometimes, San presses the pads of his fingers down on Yeosang’s tongue, earning a lewd gurgle and sometimes a moan. Sometimes, Yeosang squirms in San’s lap and and he seems so  _ small _ somehow, despite being as tall as San. Small and cute, and incredibly dirty, whining with San’s fingers in his mouth. 

It’s all so… cute in the dirtiest way.

San starts pulling his fingers away, just to hear Yeosang’s needy little whine, head falling forward in an effort to keep them in his mouth. His fingers are wet, messy, and a strings of saliva drip on Yeosang’s bottom lip.

“Cute,” San says this time, rubbing his spit slick fingers against his mouth.

Yeosang flushes, obviously embarrassed, but lets him do it anyways, breathing heavy and hot.

When the spit has dried on San’s fingers, he pushes his fingers between Yeosang’s lips once more and they easily part, eager and ready. This time San drags his fingers back and forth across Yeosang’s tongue, wet and thick, pressing down more frequently, and fucking Yeosang’s mouth, getting even louder, lower moans and groans from Yeosang. 

San catches Yeosang grinding against him, movements small and hesitant. Fingers still in Yeosang’s mouth, San palms at Yeosang’s cock through his jeans. The reaction is immediate, Yeosang whining and trying to draw himself closer to San, rocking against the hand.

“So cute,” San repeats, watching Yeosang’s face carefully. It’s pretty and flushed, eyes closed and lips a loose seal around San’s fingers, lips brushing against the knuckles of San’s fingers as he continues to fuck Yeosang’s mouth with them. Yeosang looks blissed out, licking and sucking whenever ever given the chance, occasional wet, gagging sounds when San presses his fingers into Yeosang’s throat. 

It’s hotter that it has any right to be.

San’s own cock throbs as he undoes Yeosang’s pants with one hand, hand slipping to stroke Yeosang’s cock. Yeosang ruts into it, rolling his hips against San’s hand, mouth slack and allowing San to keep fucking it with his fingers. Occasionally he spreads his fingers, allowing Yeosang to lick between them. 

When Yeosang cums, it’s with a quiet groan around San’s fingers, body shaking and shuddering as he spills all over San’s hand. San, unable to resist, keeps stroking his sensitive cock, until Yeosang is all whines and whimpers, fingers popping out of his mouth so he could bury his face into San’s shoulder.

San has mercy and pulls his hand away, about to wipe his dirty hand on the sheets like a monster, but Yeosang reaches out to grab his wrist.

Wordlessly, Yeosang brings the hand to his mouth, eyes locked with San’s and carefully,  _ gently _ , licks all traces of cum. 

San thinks Yeosang will be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my public twitter](https://twitter.com/horreforblondes)


	4. seongjoong; sloppy seconds (1.8k)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content: sloppy seconds, bdsm, gags, blindfold, degradation, name calling, cock cages, orgasm denial, free use (? technically? maybe?), butt plugs, crying, begging, pictures (not as blackmail), mentions of sanjoong/yunjoong (VERY BRIEF)

When Seonghwa walks into his and Hongjoong’s shared room, he isn’t really sure what to expect.

San had come up to him earlier, draped himself over Seonghwa’s shoulders and leaned close into his neck, placing a peck in the skin before whispering into his ear, voice heavy and languid.

“Hyung, I left a present for you in your room.” Seonghwa could _hear_ the smirk on his face, could perfectly picture San’s smug expression, eye smile and all. “Make sure you take a picture and send it to me.” Before Seonghwa could even respond, San had already walked away, calling for Wooyoung down the hall.

Seonghwa’s curiosity was too much to even wait more than a few minutes before going to see exactly what San was talking about.

Maybe Seonghwa did have a little bit of an idea, but stepping into the room still left him shocked.

He finds Hongjoong, naked and tied up on the bed with neat little ropes at his wrists and ankles, hands behind his back. Hongjoong is placed carefully on his side, body semi curled up, and a blindfold over his eyes, ball gag in his mouth.

Seonghwa can’t even step forward, trying to process the sight in front of him. He watches Hongjoong squirm, struggling against the ropes weakly, as if to test their strengths. It doesn’t seem like he even knows Seonghwa’s there yet.

With quiet steps, Seonghwa walks over to Hongjoong, and gently places a hand on his thigh, hand barely grazing the skin. Hongjoong jolts and makes a noise of surprise behind the ball gag. Being closer to Hongjoong, Seonghwa can see the drool (a lot of it) already spilling past the gag, the rise and fall of Hongjoong’s chest as he takes heavy breaths, slowly darkening finger shaped bruises on his hip bones, and a cock cage on his useless dick, red and aching to get hard. Seonghwa wonders if San even let him cum before locking him up.

Seonghwa gently rolls Hongjoong over slightly, leaning his body against this own to keep his face from being smothered against the bed. He checks the ropes on his wrists and looks for the little yellow ball in his palms to make sure he’s okay, which is there clenched in his small palm. Seonghwa looks his backside over, back dotted with cute beauty marks, pretty dips on his lower back and —

Fuck.

Written in what Seonghwa can only imagine is permanent marker, on Hongjoong’s ass are the words “For Seonghwa” with a little cute heart. On the lower part of his ass, near where it meets the back of his upper thighs the words “Use me” with an arrow pointing towards Hongjoong’s hole.

Seonghwa lets out a sharp breath.

Hongjoong tries to speak, but it’s garbled, more drool spilling past the gag and dirtying the sheets.

Seonghwa wonders briefly if Hongjoong is even sure its him, a dark tingle going up his spine. It could be any of the others, seeing their leader so vulnerable and free to use.

(Not that Hongjoong would be opposed to anyone using him as they please. This is largely his idea, enabled by San who just takes pride in ruining their leader in every which way, and well Seonghwa benefits from it.)

Seonghwa still doesn’t say a word as he positions Hongjoong back as he was, and runs his hands across his legs, grazing his hip bones and brushing up his caged cock to hear the sharp, wet breath Hongjoong takes.

Hongjoong attempts to speak again, but the words turn into more gurgles, pathetic and quiet.

This time Seonghwa laughs, unable to hold in his amusement. Hongjoong was just a small, a squirmy mess left just for Seonghwa’s own amusement. He touches Hongjoong’s caged cock, looking so… cute in a way. Hongjoong makes a miserable sound, almost a sob. Seonghwa gets a surge of _something_ , dark and hot, maybe whatever it was that made San so _cruel,_ and decides to press his thumb to the head of Hongjoong’s cock through the bars.

Hongjoong pretty much screams, muffled only by the gag, cock red and oversensitive from whatever San had done before leaving him here for Seonghwa. If Hongjoong’s legs were unbound, he’d be kicking, but instead he tries to shrink away from Seonghwa and his hand.

Seonghwa manhandles Hongjoong to lay with his chest to the bed, cheek pressed into the mattress, ass slightly raised. Even while being repositioned, Hongjoong keeps the little ball clenched in his hands. The lewd words written on Hongjoong’s ass send another bit of heat through Seonghwa, a reminder that Hongjoong was _left_ here for him. Like a gift. Like an object. Like a fuck toy.

More of that dark, twisted pleasure settles in Seonghwa. Seonghwa pinches Hongjoong’s inner thigh and Hongjoong lets out another, tiny, whiny sound.

When Seonghwa sees the buttplug nestled in Hongjoong’s hole, _he_ wants to make a pathetic little groan. San has too many good ideas, Seonghwa thinks to himself, pulling the plug out of Hongjoong’s hole slowly. It’s a modest size, functional instead of to please Hongjoong’s size kink and need to be filled. Hongjoong’s hole is sloppy, slick with lube and _cum,_ probably plugged to keep _San’s cum_ in him.

“Fuck,” Seonghwa mutters, and he sees a shiver go through Hongjoong. Seonghwa realizes that up to this point, Hongjoong couldn’t be sure if it was Seonghwa with his hands all over him.

Which is too hot, way too hot to think about how Hongjoong would most definitely get off on that because he likes being _used_.

Seonghwa finally undoes his pants, not bothering to shove them down, just pulls out his cock and settles behind Hongjoong. His knees are on either side of Hongjoong’s thighs since Hongjoong’s ankles were tied together, and he has to hold Hongjoong up by his hips.

Seonghwa doesn’t tease him with his cock like he might of done in a different scenario. He buries himself quickly and deep into Hongjoong’s already fucked out hole. He’s warm, wet with cum, sloppy like a whore and Seonghwa sets a quick rhythm, pulling Hongjoong’s hips towards him.

Hongjoong’s moans are ragged and muffled, breathing heavily through his nose as Seonghwa snaps his hips against Hongjoong’s ass, fucking San’s cum into him. Seonghwa reaches over to undo the strap of Hongjoong’s gag and as soon as it’s out of Hongjoong’s mouth, he’s practically sobbing.

“Such a good toy,” Seonghwa groans, leaning over Hongjoong’s back to kiss and then bite his shoulder, the urge to mark his pretty skin unbearable.

Without the gag, Hongjoong’s body shudders with pleasure, incoherent words trying to form but devolving into lewd noises. When Hongjoong is able to say anything, it’s a litany of “please.”

“Please, please—   _please_ cum in me,” Hongjoong sounds like he’s still crying, pleads hiccuped in between the most pathetic sounds Seonghwa has ever heard.

“You like being used like this huh?” Seonghwa teases, his own voice ragged. “You didn’t even know it was me when I came in, and you still got off on it.”

There a high, twisted whine that Hongjoong makes before another sob racks his body, trembling under Seonghwa’s hold. “Yes— I did, _oh my god_ — _please._ ” Despite still being blindfolded, Hongjoong buries his face into the sheets, embarrassment and shame and arousal washing over him in overwhelming waves.

Seonghwa laughs again, breathy and low, still fucking into the slutty mess of Hongjoong’s hole, watching the way his cock stretched him out so nicely. “It’s a miracle I can even feel you around me.”

It’s obvious the words affect Hongjoong, _everything_ has him jolting or squirming or making needy noises. So Seonghwa keeps going.

“You’re best when you’re like this, a pliant little toy.” Seonghwa’s pace is quick, brutal, using Hongjoong’s malleable, lithe body. “I want to keep you like this forever.”

Hongjoong starts nodding weakly, almost in a daze.

“Keep you as my personal cocksleeve to fuck into whenever I want.” Seonghwa tightens his grip on Hongjoong’s hips, determined to add deep bruises on them. “Fill you with cum.”

 _“Please,”_ Hongjoong begs, high and desperate. “Wanna— wanna be _full._ ” His voice is _dumb_ , as if all that matters in that moment is getting fucked and filled, and it’s so _hot_ because Hongjoong is just willing and cock hungry, like a—

“Filthy whore,” Seonghwa spits out. He drags one hand across Hongjoong’s side, over his ribs, nails scraping harshly against the skin. Hongjoong screeches at the pain, twisting in the grip of Seonghwa’s other hand. “I could leave you anywhere for someone to find and you’d be happy to let them stuff you.”

If Hongjoong’s cock wasn’t caged, Seonghwa was sure he would’ve cum at that alone. Instead he cries more, oversensitive, overwhelmed, all the things he likes to be, still chanting “please.”

Seonghwa’s hips goes still, flush against Hongjoong, when he cums. The pleasure feels like static, spreading from his fingertips to the rest of him. He spills into the warm heat of Hongjoong’s hole, cum mixing with San’s. Seonghwa pulls out of Hongjoong slowly, hearing his whimpers, and watching the way the head of his cock catches at rim of Hongjoong’s puffy, used hole. Cum trickles out of his hole, and it’s _so_ dirty, that Seonghwa decides it’s the best opportunity for the picture San had asked for.

After all, he had to thank San for the gift.

Seonghwa reaches into his back pocket for his phone, snapping a quick photo or two. He wonders if Hongjoong can even hear the clicks of his picture being taken through his lust-addled mind. He sends all the pictures to San and shoves his phone into his pocket.

Seonghwa uses his fingers to scoop up the dribbling cum and gently fuck it back into Hongjoong’s hole, reaching for the butt plug from earlier. He pushes the plug into Hongjoong who just gasps softly. For a minute, Seonghwa thinks that Hongjoong may be too loose and used for it, but it plugs him up perfectly, keeping his _and_ San’s cum inside him, just like he wanted.

It’s… a pretty sight. Even prettier than before, with new bruises, the ones Seonghwa left on Hongjoong’s thighs, a pretty bite mark on his shoulder. He admires it for some long moments before beginning to move him into a more comfortable position.

The phone in his pocket vibrates.

_‘thx hyung <3 can u bring him to our room? yunho wants a turn :)'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gotta include that lil ball to make sure yall know its consensual and they are being safe!! be kinky be safe!!
> 
> was unsure of what tags i should use or even title it, so please let me know if i missed any tags
> 
> [my public twitter](https://twitter.com/horreforblondes)


	5. seongsang; lipstick (1.2k)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content: lipstick, blow jobs, cum, making out, light finger sucking

“Stay still,” Seonghwa says, brows furrowed in concentration. 

“It just feels weirdly intimate,” Yeosang complains, squirming. He’s on the floor, back against the bed, with Seonghwa straddling his legs. Seonghwa is gently holding Yeosang’s face, hand cupping Yeosang’s chin with a light grip. In the other hand, he has a cherry red lipstick.

Seonghwa laughs. “Because it is.”

Yeosang tries to speak again, but Seonghwa hushes him. 

“Let me finish putting lipstick on you, baby.” 

Seonghwa dabs the color onto Yeosang’s lips, carefully applying the color and following the shape of his mouth. It takes a few long moments, and Yeosang feels his heart pound in his chest because Seonghwa is  _ so  _ close, and he has this intense, concentrated gaze as he continues to swipe the red across Yeosang’s mouth. 

The action is so, simple, and could be so innocent. It’s just lipstick. Lipstick Seonghwa picked up with Yeosang in mind. Seonghwa had come up to Yeosang with an excited gleam in his eyes, telling him about a nice color he found and wanted to see Yeosang to try it. So Yeosang agreed, thinking he would apply it himself real quick and sit in Seonghwa’s room to make out. Quick, easy, fun.

Instead he has a lap full of Seonghwa, who’s using his own finger to wipe around the corners of Yeosang’s lips. Every second drags for Yeosang, and it’s not because he minds it— he just likes it a lot more than he expected and it’s making him feel… fuzzy and lightheaded.

He really wants to kiss Seonghwa.

When Seonghwa’s done, he pulls away and looks at Yeosang’s face. 

“I knew it would be a good color on you.” Seonghwa pulls out his phone and raises his eyebrow, silently asking if he could take a picture. Yeosang nods, lump in his throat and mouth dry.

Seonghwa is still in his lap when he hands the phone to Yeosang, to show him the way the lipstick looks. It is a nice color, bright and pretty against Yeosang’s skin, complimenting his dark hair. Yeosang hums in approval.

Seonghwa smiles, obviously satisfied, and leans down to press a quick, chaste kiss against Yeosang’s mouth. A bit of red stains the center of Seonghwa’s lips. The sight has a tingle run up Yeosang’s spine, and he— he can’t help it, he really wants to kiss Seonghwa  _ more. _

Yeosang wraps his arms around Seonghwa’s neck, hands twirling into the hair at the back of his neck and pull him closer, until their mouths are only centimeters apart and they’re sharing breaths. 

They kiss again, this time deep and messy. Seonghwa scoots closer into Yeosang, hips pressed together as they make out on the floor of Seonghwa’s room, like Yeosang thought they would. Yeosang kisses Seonghwa until he’s sated, wanting to giggle when he sees the stains of red all along Seonghwa’s mouth and then moves to down the line of Seonghwa’s neck.

“I really want to suck you off, Hwa,” Yeosang mumbles into Seonghwa’s skin, red smearing along Seonghwa neck and smudging even more on Yeosang’s mouth.

Seonghwa lets out a shuddering breath, and nods. “Can I put more lipstick on you?” 

Typical Yeosang would roll his eyes and laugh at Seonghwa for wanting lipstick on Yeosang just for dick sucking, but right now he just lets out a breathless “Yeah” because the idea is just, hot.

Seonghwa’s less careful this time, hand shaky and hurried. There’s no care for sharpness or perfection. Just more color to paint Yeosang’s pretty mouth. 

They shift around when Seonghwa’s done, Seonghwa sitting on the edge of the bed now, legs spread with Yeosang kneeling in between them. Yeosang undoes Seonghwa’s pants with deft hands, impatience getting the better of him. He pulls out Seonghwa’s cock and immediately leans down to lap at the head of his cock. 

“Fuck,” Seonghwa curses, sheets clenched in his hands.

“Already worked up, Hwa?” Yeosang laughs, hot breath on Seonghwa’s cock. Yeosang wraps his long pretty fingers around the shaft. “It’s just lipstick.”

“Yeah, lipstick on  _ you. _ ” Seonghwa’s voice shakes when Yeosang takes the head of his cock into his pretty painted mouth. “It looks  _ too _ good on you.”

Yeosang answers by taking more of Seonghwa into his mouth, humming around the length for a few, long moments. When Yeosang pulls off, spit and precum slicks his mouth along with the lipstick. 

Seonghwa can’t hold back a low groan. 

Yeosang is good at sucking dick, enthusiasm in the way his eyes flutter shut and the way his face flushes. Seonghwa  _ always  _ enjoys it, especially when Yeosang is sloppy, tongue sliding against the most sensitive areas of his cock, making Seonghwa gasp and moan, or when Yeosang tries to take him all the way into his hot, wet throat, making little gagging sounds.

With the lipstick, it’s even better. Seonghwa is absolutely leaking just from seeing Yeosang’s red painted lips around his cock, something about it just so— so hot and sinful. Different in just the slightest of ways, but the kind that makes his skin buzz in arousal.

Almost embarrassingly quick, Seonghwa feels the edges of orgasm and he grabs Yeosang’s hair gently, starting to pull him off his cock.

Yeosang looks up at him, expectantly, the head of Seonghwa’s cock still in his lovely little mouth.

“Can I cum on your face?”

Yeosang smiles and pulls off Seonghwa’s cock completely, bracing one of his hands on Seonghwa’s thigh and the other pumping his cock. 

“Go ahead, Hwa,” Yeosang’s voice is soft and teasing and god— Seonghwa just really likes the way he says that.

When Yeosang feels the muscles of Seonghwa’s thigh tense under his hand, he scoots closer, making sure the head of Seonghwa is at just the right angle, and parts his lips.

Seonghwa cums across Yeosang’s mouth, some of it landing in his open mouth, across his tongue. It dirties Yeosang’s face, cum thick and white around his lips and chin, contrasting against the remnants of red lipstick. 

Seonghwa reaches forward to run his thumb against Yeosang’s bottom lip, pushing cum into Yeosang’s mouth. He’s pretty, eyes heavy and dark as he looks up at Seonghwa, waiting.

“You’re pretty,” Seonghwa cooes, and it’s silly, because Yeosang is just covered in cum and streaks of red lipstick, but he  _ does  _ look pretty. Because Yeosang  _ always _ looks pretty. 

Seonghwa uses his fingers to gather up the cum on Yeosang’s face and push them into his mouth, Yeosang gently sucking on the digits until they’re clean. His lipstick is a mess, just a trace of it as a reminder of what it looked like vibrant, and fresh.   

“Was that your plan from the beginning?” Yeosang teases when they’re cuddling in Seonghwa’s bed, Yeosang having practically pushed Seonghwa into the mattress for more affection and kisses. “Wanted me to suck your dick with red lipstick? Could’ve just said so from the beginning, Hwa.”

“I seriously just thought you would look pretty with lipstick,” Seonghwa answers, sincerity evident in his voice and in the kiss that he places right on Yeosang’s forehead. “Which you did, you looked absolutely breathtaking.”

Yeosang kicks his feet a little, the compliment making a surge of embarrassment go through him. “Shut up.”

“Love you.” Seonghwa smiles.

Yeosang feels like he’s going to burst at the affection, heart full. “Love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please come talk to me~ 
> 
> [my public twitter](https://twitter.com/horreforblondes)


	6. minsanjoong; riding/belly bulge (1.5k)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content: riding, belly bulge, breeding kink, humiliation/degradation, cockslut hongjoong (as always), hair pulling, bare backing, cum, praise, dom/sub dynamics

“Take a look, baby,” San cooes, voice laced with something dark and dirty. He cups Mingi’s cheek, prompting him to open his eyes and when Mingi does, he throws his head back in a low.

San is sitting next to him, fully clothed, pristine and unbothered. Pretty and in control. His hand trails down from Mingi’s face, running over his neck, chest, down to rest right on Mingi’s lower stomach. Mingi’s eyes follow the hand and he inhales sharply when his eyes fall on where Hongjoong is seated on his cock, stretched out and _full_ , so hot and tight around Mingi, thighs spread and trembling.

It’s a lot to take in.

Hongjoong makes whiny noise. He looks so small, pretty, and _wrecked_ , eyes glazed over with want, hips twitching and jerking slightly, ever so slightly. San presses his hand against Hongjoong’s hip, a warning.

“Behave.” San’s tone is sharp, nothing like to sweet praises and loving voice he uses for Mingi. But it gets a reaction out of Hongjoong, clenching around Mingi’s cock, and Mingi resists his own urge to fuck into him.

“How does my little cocksleeve feel around your big dick, baby?” San turns his attention back on Mingi, tone honeyed and kind even with the dirty words. It feels wrong, hearing how much affection San has in his tone after San demeaning Hongjoong, but his cock still _aches_ and unbearable need burns through him.

“F-feels good— _fuck,_ ” Mingi sputters out, hands clenching at the bed sheets, trying to wait for San’s permission because unlike Hongjoong, he was _good_ and patient, and knowing _that_ also send waves of arousal through Mingi.

“You gonna fill my cocksleeve to the brim, right?” San smiles. “Fuck him stupid and fill him up with your cum like a good boy?” Mingi starts nodding because god— he really wants to and San keeps looking at him with these eyes that just makes Mingi want to be _good._

“Mm, gonna be— gonna be good I promise.” Mingi’s voice shakes more than he expects it to.

And despite the questions not being directed at Hongjoong, he makes a sound of agreement, a wrecked moan escaping his spit slicked mouth as he starts grinding his hips down against Mingi’s.

“He’s being so disobedient.” Mingi watches San’s hand dig into Hongjoong’s hip, causing him to tighten around Mingi’s cock again and jerk at the pain. “Can’t even follow simple orders and behave like a good little cocksleeve.”

“S-s _orry—_ ” The apology is slurred, pathetic, and small.

“The little cockslut was begging me to let you breed him, did you know that?” Mingi’s breath hitches. “And after I was so generous, he decides to misbehave.” San reaches up to twist his fingers into Hongjoong’s hair, pulling, and Hongjoong whines and squirms in his grip, needy little pants filling the room. “Since you’re so eager, why don’t you beg?”

“Please, just wanna be full— wanna be _full,_ ” Hongjoong shamelessly begs, continuing to rock onto Mingi’s cock. Hongjoong’s mouth drops open with a high, needy moan, eyes widening, and his hard aching cock drooling precum. “Want _more— wanna be bred, wanna be full of Mingi’s cum._ ”

And it’s— it’s obviously impossible, but the way Hongjoong just begs for it sounds like he’s utterly convinced he _can_ be bred, that he _should_ be bred, that’s what he’s meant for. It makes Mingi’s brain feel fuzzy. “ _Fuck_ ,” he curses, low and deep.

“Greedy.” San tugs harshly at Hongjoong’s hair again, and Hongjoong whines again, head tipped back and exposing his throat. With his hand still in Hongjoong’s hair, San looks at Mingi, again with those sweet eyes and little smile. “Go ahead baby, you heard how much he wants it. Breed him.”

Mingi’s hands grab at Hongjoong’s hips, hands big on his slim hips, grasping tightly as he kicks his hips upwards, fucking into Hongjoong _finally._ Hongjoong cries out, strained and wrecked, trying desperately to keep up with Mingi’s thrusts, but San’s grip in his hair has him whimpering and whining, keeping him from being able to meet Mingi’s hips.

Watching Hongjoong become so undone, all limp and pliant with Mingi’s cock in him is mesmerizing. He watches his own cock disappear into Hongjoong, and god— he really is so big in comparison. And Hongjoong is living for it, moaning and mewling everytime Mingi pushes in, every thrust making Hongjoong fall apart. Something in Mingi aches for it too, wondering if he’d be just as pretty all wrecked like Hongjoong. San catches his stare.

“What is it baby?” San cooes, finally letting go of Hongjoong, who takes the opportunity to truly ride Mingi, rhythm sloppy and desperate. “You like watching our hyung— no our _cocksleeve_ get ruined? Like watching him ride your big cock, all sloppy and messy like a whore.”

Mingi groans, and Hongjoong’s hips stutter, reacting to every single one of San’s words. “Yeah, he’s— he’s pretty like this,” Mingi says softly, breathless.  

“You fill him up so nicely, baby, so good for me.” San smiles and grabs Mingi’s hand on Hongjoong’s hip, making it rest low on Hongjoong’s belly. “Can you feel how deep you’re in him, baby?”

As if on cue, Hongjoong rocks his hips against Mingi’s, leaning back and supporting himself on his shaky arms. Mingi nearly cums because god—

“Oh my _god_ ,” Mingi gasps. He can _feel_ himself, his cock hard and big in Hongjoong’s lithe little body, and Hongjoong lets out a shuddering moan in response.

“You’re gonna end up breaking my cocksleeve, baby,” San laughs, pushing Mingi’s hand harder on Hongjoong’s stomach. “Try fucking into him more. Want you to feel how well you fill him up.”

Mingi, obedient, good, and so fucking turned on, does just that, fucking up into Hongjoong again as best as he could and the bulge in Hongjoong’s stomach grows and shrinks with every thrust, driving both of them crazy.

“So— so _big,_ ” Hongjoong cries, voice wavering.”I’m so— I’m _close._ ”

“Cocksleeves don’t get to cum,” San snaps, letting go off Mingi’s hand to wrap around the base of Hongjoong’s aching cock, and squeezes.

Hongjoong practically wails, still fucking himself on Mingi’s cock, and Mingi almost feels sorry for him, how riled up and twisted Hongjoong was with want, denied release so cruelly. 

“Pl _ease_ ,” Hongjoong begins to whine and beg pitifully, babbling and incoherent with every drag of Mingi’s cock in him. “So big, so good— _fuck, please._ ”

San laughs again, relishing in all of Hongjoong’s desperate begging.

“My cocksleeve is so greedy, huh? Thinks he deserves to cum just cuz.” San clicks his tongue, a soft mocking “tsk, tsk” towards Hongjoong, before turning his attention back to Mingi. “So unlike my good, good boy, you were so patient even with this slut trying to fuck himself on your cock. Patiently waiting to breed this little whore.”

Mingi swallows hard and nods, knowing San would like a response, and god does he want to be good— be good for San the way Hongjoong isn’t. The thought makes him feel light-headed and breathless, and his hips jerk as he gets closer and closer. The hand on Hongjoong’s stomach lingers there, and Mingi still feels himself in him, and he pulls his hand away to _see_ the way the outline of his cock. Mingi doesn’t registered the strangled noise he makes in the back of his throat at the sight.

“Why don’t you cum in him for me?” San splays a hand on Mingi’s chest, rolling one of his nipples gently between his thumb and forefinger. “Fill him up, right _here_ .” San presses his other hand against the bulge again and Mingi isn’t sure if he or Hongjoong made that pathetic noise. “Breed him for me, like a good boy.” 

A few more shaky thrusts, and Mingi’s cumming, pulsing inside of Hongjoong and filling him up— just like San asked. Hongjoong keeps riding him, all pants and high twisted moans, and Mingi feels his orgasm overwhelm every nerve with burning pleasure.

“Good boy,” San praises, hands gentle on Mingi’s chest and stomach.

Mingi hisses with oversensitivity once the intensity passes, Hongjoong’s ass flush against his hips and rolling his own hips forward like he was trying to milk every last drop of cum. Hongjoong’s cock remains hard and aching, dribbles of precum pooled on Mingi’s stomach.

“ _So hot, so full_ —” Hongjoong mumbles, mostly to himself and even Mingi wants to giggle.

“That’s enough.” Instantly, Hongjoong’s hips still, suddenly obedient from how fucked out he is. San grabs a hold of Mingi’s wrist again. "He’ll be upset if you let any of it spill out,” San explains as he guides Mingi’s hand towards Hongjoong’s ass, making Mingi sit up slightly. Hongjoong’s body slumps over Mingi’s shoulder limply, still seated on him, making soft noises. “So make sure to be good and plug him up with your fingers, okay?”

If it was possible, Mingi’s cock would be twitching in arousal again.

With San’s help, Hongjoong lifts his hips, whining when Mingi’s cock slips out and he’s empty for just the briefest moment before Mingi slips two fingers into him, feeling his own cum in Hongjoong, messy, wet, and hot. Hongjoong mewls and squirms, rocking into Mingis’ fingers shamelessly.

“Good boy,” San praises once more, with a kiss to Mingi’s forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always please let me know if i missed any tags <3
> 
> [my public twitter](https://twitter.com/horreforblondes)


	7. sanjoong; wax play (1.8k)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content: wax play, some verbal humiliation (use of the word painslut), face slapping, dom/sub dynamics (dom san/sub joong), hand jobs, grinding/frotting

“Oh poor thing,” San cooes. “Did that hurt?”

Hongjoong answers with a strangled little sound when deep red wax drips across his chest, San’s steady hand carefully holding the candle and watching Hongjoong’s face twist with pain. It’s a sight, Hongjoong all breathless and sprawled out on the floor, trying to keep still, trying so hard to be good, with needy drippy cock. A perfect canvas for San to cruelly paint. 

San hums when he tips the candle again, this time the thick liquid hitting Hongjoong’s upper chest, near his collar bones. He lets a generous amount of wax pour onto Hongjoong’s skin, liquid pooling before the thick wax sliding down Hongjoong’s chest before hardening. Hongjoong gasps sharply and he tries to stay still, tries not to squirm but San catches the way he twitches, ever so slightly, and he grins.

“Didn’t I say keep still?” San’s free hand runs over the skin of Hongjoong’s stomach, fingers light and grazing. “What did I say would happen if you didn’t?”

San watches Hongjoong swallow nervously, wide eyes looking up at San. They’re full of fear, the kind of fear that Hongjoong gets off on and the kind San likes delivering. 

That expression always makes something dark and hot twist in San’s stomach.

“I—” Hongjoong hesitates, and just the second is too long for San.

Red blooms on Hongjoong’s cheek where San slaps him, and Hongjoong lets out a sharp cry, tears wetting his eyes. Not quite as pretty as when tears stream down Hongjoong’s face, but getting there. 

“If you can’t keep still, I’ll keep going until you can.” San smiles, caressing the red cheek.. “Build up some pain tolerance, right?”

A hot glob of wax falls on the upper plane of Hongjoong’s stomach and Hongjoong lets out a pitiful whimper in response. 

“So pretty,” San murmurs, a hand running over the hardened wax where its spread on Hongjoong’s body, red absolutely gorgeous on him. It contrasts against Hongjoong’s pretty skin, and San admires the way it looks, admires the abstract splotches of red wax across his torso, ready for something else to compliment it. 

San blows out the red candle and sets it down on a nearby on the floor and reaches for a deep purple candle, melted wax already pooled at the top. “Try to stay still, okay?” 

San starts over Hongjoong’s right thigh this time, tipping the purple candle and watching some thick purple globs start to run down the sides, making Hongjoong flinch at the sudden burn on his inner thigh. San keeps pouring up towards Hongjoong’s hip, wax searing against the sensitive skin on his hip bones.

After letting more of the purple wax melt, San pours it over Hongjoong’s chest, splattering and overlapping against the red, purple wax melting with the top layers of red.

Hongjoong doesn’t keep still, flinching or twitching or jerking slightly, making the most pathetic sounds every time more hot wax covers and dribbles over his skin. When some purple wax drips and spills over his nipple, Hongjoong makes a sharp, pained sound and arches off the floor slightly, ever so slightly, and it makes San giggle at how sensitive he was. 

And as he promised, San continues throughout all Hongjoong’s squirming. He lets wax fall against Hongjoong’s rib cage, relishing in the pained hiss, drips more of the purple wax to blend with the red on Hongjoong’s tummy.

Through it all, Hongjoong’s cock stays hard and dripping, aching to be touched, even with all his pained groans and almost sobs.

“Such a little painslut,” San cooes and tips the candle to spill more wax on Hongjoong’s lower belly, letting a large amount pool so it stays hot on Hongjoong’s skin, allowing the searing heat to linger. “You like how much it hurts, don’t you?”

There’s a quiet, breathless “yes,” from Hongjoong, but it’s still not the kind of response San is craving. The desire to hear Hongjoong beg, to ask for San to pour more wax on him and  _ thank _ him for the pain, it all runs hot through San. But Hongjoong isn’t quite there yet, tears not quite spilling freely, mouth not as loose.

San slaps Hongjoong again, on the opposite cheek, and grips his chin tightly, making Hongjoong look at him. 

“Answer me,  _ properly. _ ” San’s nails dig into the skin of Hongjoong’s face, just slightly, not enough to break, but enough to let it bite and  _ hurt _ . He looks into Hongjoong’s face, eyes wet with tears and face flushed and cheek angry red from where San had hit him. It sends a wonderful, cruel shiver up San’s spine. “Tell me how you like it.”

There’s a long whine from Hongjoong, but no incoherent words, no babbling, no desperate begging. But his eyes are wide with arousal, tears waiting to shed. He just needs another push. 

San lets go of his chin, and holds the candle over Hongjoong’s stomach, slow drips hitting the already present wax, and some hitting unmarked skin. He trails it down, tips the candle so the wax falls in the space where his thigh meets his groin and he hears Hongjoong breathe deeply and tense up, already knowing what San wants to do.

San quirks an eyebrow. “Color?”

“Green,” Hongjoong’s tiny voice manages to choke out.

Without a second of hesitation, San pours a generous amount of wax along the shaft of Hongjoong’s cock.

Hongjoong’s scream is sharp,  _ loud _ , and the tears start streaming freely, spilling down his cheeks. San lets the wax continue to trickle along the shaft, dripping down his cock like precum, and Hongjoong winces and cries, high and twisted pained noises. 

Music to San’s ears. 

Each one of Hongjoong’s sounds makes San’s own cock twitch and ache, uncomfortable tight in his own jeans, and god—

The way big fat tears roll down Hongjoong’s cheeks as he sobs in pain twists into dark pleasure in the pit of San’s stomach. 

“Aw poor baby,” San says sweetly, stopping the stream of wax and watching it harden on Hongjoong’s cock. Quiet sobs rack through Hongjoong, but his cock is still hard and needy, covered in the purple wax. “Did you like that? Want more? Want me to cover your cock in hot wax and see if you’ll cum from that?” 

Hongjoong’s eyes widen again, mouth slightly agape, and San laughs because his expression is a mixture of arousal, fear, and uncertainty. And Hongjoong still nods with a whimper.

San pours more, trickling wax on the head of Hongjoong’s cock, letting it coat it as well as it can, some spilling over the sides. This time Hongjoong yelps, shocked at the pain, and it turns into wrecked whines, twisting and arching at the pain, tears spilling again.

San’s own arousal is harder and harder to ignore, burning deep in him and being hit with more at each one of Hongjoong’s desperate crying. He starts pouring wax directly over his balls and Hongjoong is  _ sobbing _ now, mouth spilling over with begging.

“ _ Please, god— please _ ,  _ it hurts, it hurts—”  _ Words constantly cut off by Hongjoong’s own pained gasps. 

“But my little painslut likes it, right?” San teases.

Another desperate sob. “ _ Yes— yesyes, I like it— like it when you hurt me, fuck. _ ”

The arousal twisting in San’s belly is unbearable.

San  moves to straddle Hongjoong on the floor, knees on either side of his thighs and scooting close, close enough that he can wrap his hand around both of their cocks if he wanted to. He undoes his jeans, pulling out his hard cock and gives it a few strokes, Hongjoong’s eyes on him the entire time.

San smirks and wraps his hand around the head of their cocks, making them press together. The cool wax feels odd against San’s, but a good weird, a reminder of all Hongjoong’s loud cries that have reduced into just whimpers. Hongjoong groans when San touches him, hips trying to buck but San’s weight pins him down.

“Does my little painslut wanna cum?” San teases, pumping their cocks together, and it’s awkward, rough with only precum as lube, hard wax  _ very  _ odd against him own skin, but Hongjoong manages to become more undone. 

“Can I? _ Please, _ ” Hongjoong whines. 

San pretends to think for a moment, coyly humming to himself. “You can hold on a little longer,” he finally answers. 

The sob Hongjoong lets out sounds as pained as when San was dripping hot wax on his cock.

San plays with the slit of Hongjoong’s cock with his thumb, pressing into it and Hongjoong reacts just the way San wants him to, twitching and jerking under San’s weight.

“Still can’t keep still after all that?” San clicks his tongue. “How would the others react seeing you like this? Covered in wax, with tears all over your face, and still not even able to follow orders?” Hongjoong immediately starts muttering soft apologies, but San’s not done.

“Can you imagine what they’d do seeing their hyung, their  _ leader  _ reduced to such a mess?  _ And  _ he can’t even behave and be good for me.” San lets go of their cocks and shimmies up Hongjoong’s body, until Hongjoong’s cock presses against San’s own clothed ass.

“I bet you’re thinking about how nice it’d be to fuck someone, right? You think any of the others will let you fuck them when you’re such a mess right now?” San starts stroking himself, steady pace while looking at Hongjoong. “You better not leave a mess on my ass, I like these pants.” And San knows he’s asking for the impossible, but he takes cruel joy in Hongjoong’s little nods, ready to take any order even when San is setting him up to fail. 

Hongjoong  _ does _ shamelessly grind against San with no hesitation, hips able to move in their new position. It’s cute, really cute, how needy Hongjoong gets.

San continues to pump his own cock, drawing out the delicious drag of his own palm. He watches Hongjoong’s expressions, lets himself admire the layers of red and purple wax on his skin. He feels his cock throb in his fingers, familiar heat building in his stomach, and he lets himself groan, lets out his own sounds of pleasure.

San almost misses Hongjoong’s eyes completely fixated on him when he cums, and he giggles as he strokes himself through it, the pleasure of orgasm traveling up his spine and making him feel warm all over. San’s cum spills across Hongjoong’s torso, over the mess of wax, and it’s— it’s oddly pretty.

A shudder runs through San as he lets himself enjoy his orgasm, gently stroking himself and ‘accidentally’ grinding back against Hongjoong’s ass.

Hongjoong meets him with twitchy hips and an irregular pace. His face is flushed, more so than before, sweat sliding down the side of his face, noisy sounds turning into familiar desperate pants.

“You wanna cum?” San leans over Hongjoong, pressing against Hongjoong’s cock again, letting his face come just centimeters from Hongjoong’s. San swears he sees Hongjoong’s lip wobble.

“ _ Please.” _

San smirks and practically speaks against Hongjoong’s mouth. “I don’t know if you deserve it.”

Hongjoong  _ keens _ , and it’s so pathetic and needy, a wrecked noise that San just adores— Why take that away? 

“You’re just cuter when you’re desperate for it, why undo all my hardwork by letting you cum?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my public twitter](https://twitter.com/horreforblondes)


	8. sanjoong; nipple play (.6k)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content; nipple play, nipple piercings, san being mean (per usual), some very light humiliating teasing, grinding? yea

There’s something about Hongjoong that makes San just want to tease him mercilessly. He can’t help himself, likes the way Hongjoong whines and gets flustered, it’s just  _ fun  _ to watch him cry whenever San edges him again and again. Likes to whisper just “one more time, you can do that right?” and watching Hongjoong nod without hesitation even with tears streaking his face. 

So it’s not out of the ordinary that San just pushes Hongjoong down onto the bed and swings his legs over him, sitting on Hongjoong’s hips and splaying his hands on his chest. Hongjoong looks caught off guard, pretty strawberry colored hair all askew and mouth opening slightly like he’s going to ask San what he’s up to.

But San answers before Hongjoong can even figure out  _ how  _ to speak, pushes Hongjoong’s shirt up and touches all over the soft skin of Hongjoong’s tummy, running hands over his ribs and to his chest to toy with the silver barbells through his nipples. “I just thought it’d be fun to mess with these.”

There’s no reason for it, just an urge San had, just felt the  _ need _ to push Hongjoong down just like this and see the way he twitches under San’s weight when he plays with his sensitive nipples. And it’s so, so satisfying when Hongjoong just whines under San, letting his head fall back. 

“You’re so worked up by this,” San laughs, pinching one of Hongjoong’s nipples just a little too roughly. “How…  _ pathetic _ .”

San isn’t sure if his words or the way he tugs at Hongjoong’s nipples are why he moans, low and broken already, but he enjoys it, especially when Hongjoong continues to squirm under the weight of San.  

The cool metal bars in Hongjoong’s nipples are especially fun to toy with, San knowing the tug and twisting made Hongjoong weak in the knees, nipples especially sensitive since getting the jewelry in them. Hongjoong looks like he wants to hide his face but he can’t turn, can’t move his body in  _ any  _ way to do that. 

San feels Hongjoong get hard and he feels merciful— or maybe merciless but it doesn’t actually matter. He grinds his ass down against Hongjoong, and Hongjoong groans again. 

“What? Are you gonna get off on just this?” San drags his nails down Hongjoong’s chest. “Gonna get off from having your nipples played with? That’s cute.”

The expression Hongjoong has on his face can only be described as embarrassed and  _ wrecked. _ He looks near tears, whines and whimpers just coming out easily everytime San so much as ran his thumb over his nipples. “San, please—” 

“Please what?” San asks, digging a short nail into Hongjoong’s nipple and Hongjoong makes a tiny, pained sound. 

“I—” 

San snorts when he realizes Hongjoong still can’t figure out what he wants or what he’s trying to accomplish.

“You what? Want to touch?” San tugs harshly at one of Hongjoong’s nipples. “Want to fuck? Is that it?” San giggles. “Why? When you’re so ready to just make a mess in your jeans just from this?”

At that, Hongjoong just whines again, makes an attempt to squirm and wiggle away from San as if he could ever get away with San’s full weight on him. With all his movement, he ends up flustering himself more, pressing his own crotch against San’s ass, and wow— San can feel how worked up he is and it’s so cute, so  _ embarrassing _ , San can’t help but laugh at him.

“Can’t even stay still, all you’ve been doing is grinding against my ass like a desperate little whore,” San teases, grinning down at Hongjoong as he continues to mindlessly play with Hongjoong’s chest. Hongjoong’s face is flushed, pretty lips parted and wet with saliva from where Hongjoong likely lipped his own lips. It’s cute, Hongjoong’s  _ cute _ , and it drives San absolutely crazy sometimes.

“I think I’ll keep doing this, until  _ I’m _ done. Okay?”

Hongjoongs tiny, defeated nod is as cute as it is pitiful.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my public twitter](https://twitter.com/horreforblondes)


	9. sangi; power bottom/praise kink (1.4k)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content: fingering, pet names, make outs, barebacking, sans just kind of mean and sweet like always yknow but he's kind of sweet here

San can be coy— at least he fakes it well. All soft, sweet, careful smiles and kisses as he presses a stream of kisses into Mingi's lips. Mingi should know his game at this point, knows the soft praises and the way San scratching the nape of his neck is just the beginning. But Mingi likes it, and wants to stay like that forever, letting San kiss him over and over until he makes pleasant little sounds. He just wants to just melt into San because it’s just _nice_ , he really likes kissing San. Likes the way San sits on Mingi’s thighs to kiss his collarbone and then raises himself up so he can lean over Mingi to kiss him on the lips, pushing him gently against the headboard.

But San gets bored easily— Mingi knows this too. But he’s shocked still when San bites Mingi's lip and deepens the kiss, wet and hot replacing the gentleness of before. Mingi still melts, but it’s quicker, more intense, melting under San’s searing mouth.

It’s just natural for San to slide his leg between Mingi's own, and San curls his fingers into Mingi’s hair and that gesture makes Mingi whine happily against San’s mouth. Mingi can feel San’s grin against his as he presses his thigh teasingly into Mingi's already hardening cock.

“You’re eager,” San teases, snapping Mingi out of his haze.

“Mm, can’t help it,” Mingi says, voice rough and low.

“I know, baby,” San smiles and presses his thigh into Mingi again, harder, and this time Mingi whines. “You’d hump my leg right now if I let you.”

The idea makes Mingi flush all over, and his cock throbs because _god_ , it’s true. He would, he definitely would, he holds himself back from doing it the minute the words leave San’s mouth. It would be humiliating, and it would be so fucking hot to just rut against San’s thigh, desperate and needy. Mingi _wants_ to argue, feels the urge to bubble up briefly, and maybe before he would’ve with stuttered “no”s and “not true”s. But he knows better now, and drops his face into San’s neck, kissing it quickly before breathing out a barely audible “yeah.”

San giggles and buries more of his hand into Mingi’s hair, tangling it in the strands and pressing Mingi’s face more into his neck. Mingi breathes in the scent of San’s skin, and sucks on it, leaving a little mark. Mingi swears (or hopes) he hears San gasp.

San continues to grind his thigh against Mingi's clothed cock, making him moan again. It’s frustratingly good, but it isn’t _quite_ enough. Mingi starts moving into the touch without thinking, rocking into the soft thigh between his leg.

“San, ” he finally breathes out, not even realizing he was holding it until he spoke.

“What is it, baby? Is this not enough?” San is terrible, he’s so _evil_ , but the pet name makes Mingi feel small and floaty.

“San please ,” he begs, unsure of what he was begging for but, but kissing desperately kisses down San’s neck and across his collarbone.

“Please what?” San runs his fingers through Mingi’s hair comfortingly, but his tone is overtly sweet and mocking, making Mingi’s face go redder (if possible) with shame.

The leg between Mingi’s thighs presses against his cock more firmly all of a sudden and Mingi lets out an embarrassingly loud moan, can’t see San’s face but can picture _that_ grin, can picture his eyes lighting up in amusement.

“Let me fuck you.” Mingi says it quick and into San’s neck, trying to hide from his embarrassment. San takes a moment to respond, and all either of them can hear is Mingi's labored breathing.

“Okay baby.”

After some shuffling around and throwing of clothes, San’s on his back now, and even though Mingi is taller, bigger, stronger, he feels so small kneeling between San’s spread legs.

“Come over here,” San demands and Mingi scrambles to lean forward. San pulls him down one more time to give him a searing kiss and then smiles, fondly. “Be good and open me up, okay baby?”

Mingi feels how hot his face is, from embarrassment and arousal.  San reaches over to the nightstand to grab a small bottle of lube and pushes it into his hands.

Mingi can see the way his hand shakes in nerves when he pours lube onto his fingers, can’t bring himself to look San directly in the eyes yet as he fingers San open. He feels his face burn up more when San tells him to hurry up, that he’s not gonna break, and that he can take more. San’s bossy, in the way Mingi likes, and it makes Mingi just feel weird, in a good way, letting him boss him around.

Still to nervous, Mingi fixates on the way his long fingers disappear into San, and San’s little noises of pleasure. It’s not long before San lets Mingi know he’s ready, sounding breathless himself. “Come on baby, don’t you wanna fuck me?”

It doesn’t matter that San gasps, and squirms a bit under Mingi a bit when Mingi presses in because Mingi just _whines_ so pitifully, it doesn’t matter what San’s first reaction was because instead he’s giggling. “Are you _that_ needy, baby?” San doesn’t give up control, not a sliver of it, because even if his voice shakes and he makes his own needy noise, Mingi knows he’s wrapped around San’s finger.

Not that Mingi minds at all.

He presses his face into San's neck again, completely still as he tries to get a hold of himself, breath shaky and face burning with how good San feels around him, hot, tight. He almost jumps when San brings his hand to the back Mingi’s neck, but the weight is comforting as San whispers “good boy.” It should be patronizing, San intends as much, but Mingi just hums, happy and pleased at the praise, and that’s enough for San to continue.

“Are you gonna fuck me right baby?” San wraps his legs around Mingi’s waist, pulling him closer. Mingi pulls away from San’s neck just to give him another tiny nod. San grins. “Good boy.”

Mingi’s starts a slow rhythm, his own hand on San’s hip briefly thinks how easy it would be to overpower San and show him he _could_ take control. But he doesn’t _want_ to, at least not right then. He likes the way San looks all stretched out and flushed, cock hard with precum pearling at the tip, and even through gasps and soft groans, San still has an air of control. And Mingi _really_ likes that, really likes hearing how good he is, wants to _earn_ the praise, wants to hear the way San groans out another “good boy” when Mingi fucks him.

“You make me feel so good, baby.”

Mingi bites his lip and the words have his stomach clench with more arousal, more pleasure. He tries to keep his thrusts from becoming erratic and desperate, wants to make San feel good above anything, but it’s hard, especially when San throws his head back and lets his eyes slip shut, muttering something about how Mingi fills him up so well. San starts meeting his thrusts, groans more frequent, and back arching off the bed slightly. Mingi takes the encouragement to pick up the pace, unable to stop his own grunts and moans, the sound of skin hitting skin obscene.

“Fuck, baby, I’m so close.” The words come out the most breathless Mingi has ever heard San. Mingi watches San wraps his hand around his own cock, pumping up and down and San whines as he gets closer and closer, until he’s spilling across his own hand and clenching around Mingi.

It’s enough to have Mingi cumming too, orgasm surprising him because he had been so focused on being good, so focused on the way San’s mouth just let out endless praise and pretty sounds, it shakes him. San mutters another “fuck” when Mingi cums inside, and he’s still stroking himself, making himself jolt in oversensitivity.

“Come here,” San mumbles, and he seems as weak and boneless as Mingi feels, but still pulls Mingi’s face close to his to give him a peck on the mouth. “Good job baby, I love how you feel inside me. You did so well.” Another kiss and San's breath is hot across his mouth. "I wanna ride you next." 

Mingi whines when San kisses him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive decided that once i get tired of writing something and i find a good ending point, even if they dont fuck and nothing else happens, its getting posted because otherwise i'll never post anything lmao
> 
> [my public twitter](https://twitter.com/horreforblondes)

**Author's Note:**

> [my public twitter](https://twitter.com/horreforblondes)


End file.
